lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Michaels
Her three children from her marriage are her strength. They are the ones who keep Flash in check most of the time, mainly because she doesn’t want them to go through what she has gone through at their age. Another strength she receives is from her immortal wolf Blaze. He keeps her strong by offering advice and protecting her from herself. Physically Flash is strong as well. Her years of martial arts training and weight lifting has given her the endurance and physical strength to throw men five times her size at a distance of ten feet. She tends not to do this often though due to a bad left shoulder. Water: Although Flash can go into the water without her armor on, water has negative impact against her power. A lot of water, such as a flood could put her power out if enough water is quickly used. However, if Flash is in armor, water on her can seriously injure or even kill her. Exhaustion: When Flash finishes running from an extreme speed, she is suddenly left exhausted and weak to the point of suddenly passing out anywhere at any time and any place. She can also become exhausted after slaying more than one demon spirit or other evil ghost and from using too much of her pyro powers. Asbestos: This inflammable material prevents Flash from causing a fire if this material is used as an armor or insulation in a building (Not very wise though as it causes cancer). Weak shoulder and weak back: Several years ago when Flash was just a little girl, the wife of her beloved uncle seriously injured her on different occasions. It was this aunt who had pushed Flash down a flight of uncarpeted stairs which resulted in a broken shoulder. This shoulder would later develop arthritis that flares up now and then to the point where Flash will jam about ten Advil in her mouth at once. And yes, her stomach has been pumped for over dosing. Her weak back stems from the incident from the time her aunt cruelly stabbed her in the back which resulted in a long hospital stay, numerous surgeries and operations, and a year long therapy for Flash to learn to walk again. There is still a long jagged scar on Flash’s back to this day. Every now and then like her shoulder, Flash’s back will suddenly cause her pain, to the point where she is forced to slow down or even lay down. When it is really bad, she collapsed and has to either drag herself forward, or be carried. Guilt: Flash harbors a deep guilt from an incident that occurred at the age of five. She holds guilt for accidentally killing as many as 100 people during several spontaneous fires and explosions that erupted through the city of Palm Springs. To this day, their tormented screams still haunt her dreams at night. Unprotective clothing: '''Unless Flash wears specially designed clothes which hold within their fabrics a resistant material which keeps the clothes from literally becoming shredded whenever she runs over 100 mph, her clothes will tear off her body from the high speed she runs. History Flash was born in San Francisco, the youngest child of Keith and her mother (name unknown at this time). Her older sibling is a brother named Jacob. On a terrible night when both Flash and her father was gone, her mother and brother were kidnapped and killed. Flash had found them in a warehouse two week later, and went from being a happy young girl, to one very bitter. Often, on accident in fits of rage and depression, she would set things on fire, which would get out of control. Several times, Keith and Flash had to move as Flash had burned down a few of their houses. A year later, Flash's father found a new wife named Susan and married her. Another year passed, and her younger siblings, Cammy and Sammy, aka- the demon twins as Flash likes to call them, were born. It was during this time that Flash began to work on her temper, and with a young wolf she was raising, her temper began to subside. It would be at least four years until Flash would have better control over her temper, and with the help of a traveling Mystic, named Chinook, who had been sent to find her and seven others, she was fire-trained. It was Chinook who had told Flash what she was, and that was one of the Warriors, the chosen ones who were prophesied centuries ago to battle the evil Tutock. Flash is a very friendly girl who can easily make friends with those who accept her. She hates to be pushed about into something she's not ready for, and she's very strategic. When one plan doesn't work, she thinks of another just as quickly. Flash has few fears, but one of them is snakes. It is unknown why she has this fear, but when she sees a snake close by, she will jump into the arms of the person nearest to her and scream as fear basically paralyzes her. She has yet to overcome this fear. Due to the fact that her father travels a lot, and her step-mother either travels with him, or goes to Bingo, Flash is often stuck home babysitting her siblings. She once told her father that she may as well be their mother as she was practically raising them herself. Flash desires to be in school as often as her friends. She hates missing classes, and struggles to keep up with the constant assignments. Though she is intelligent, there are subjects that Flash lacks the understanding to. One of these is music. Music writing is not Flash's forte as she had once told a teacher at her High School, Airidian. Flash has many secrets, of which she is afraid to tell anyone. When she was a young child, just before her mother and brother Jacob were killed, her father's brother's wife had come to stay with the Michaels for a few months. It was during those few months, when Flash, age 7, had been 'lighting' fires. At this, her aunt had become terrified, and labeled Flash as a witch and a demon. It was then that Flash had suffered terrible injuries at the expense of her aunt. Several times, her aunt had tried to kill her, and make it look accidental. Among them were pushing Flash down a long flight of un-carpeted stairs, attempting to drown her by throwing her into the pool when Flash could not yet swim, stabbing her in the middle of the back with a butcher knife (To this day, Flash still bears the scar just above her spine). Flash considers herself very fortunate to be alive today, and is quite thankful that her aunt is gone, in prison for life on the account of child abuse and attempted murder. It was a miracle Flash considers that she survived the last attack with only a year in therapy to help her spine. At the age of 20, Flash met and married what she thought was the man of her dreams, a man by the name of Thomas Marks. Together they had three children, identical twin boys named Chance and Chase and a daughter named Leia. (Pronounced Lay Uh). For a while, her marriage was the best thing to happen her. Tom as she called him affectionately, would shower her and their children with a lot of love and affection. But then that happiness would turn to despair and betrayal. Four years after their marriage, Thomas began to have an affair behind Flash’s back. At the same time, he became increasingly hostile against Flash and arguments and fights ensued often. For a year Flash put up with it, protecting her children and getting into physical and emotional fights with Tom until one day she could not take any more. When she had finally caught him cheating on her by catching him in a lewd act with a female worker she had hired for the company, she immediately fired the employee and threw her out of her house, and without warning killed her own husband by causing his body to spontaneously combust. This incident has shaken Flash and her three kids up, and she has entered her three young children into counseling, but hopes within time they will not remember much. She does not want them to remember their father as a violent man who abused them and stopped loving them. She wants them to remember him as a loving man who was killed by the evil man who overcame him. At the same time, she hopes her children will come to understand why she killed him to begin with. After Tom’s funeral, Flash legally took back her last name Michaels, and is the president and CEO of the Michaels Accounting and Auditing Building as well as the vice president of her father’s company Charades, a multibillion dollar industry that makes interior designs for grand buildings such as the White House. Flash holds a mission in her life, and that is to oversee the mission of Thunder while on Earth. On occasion she is teleported to Britannia by Blaze, the Prince of all Wolves to check on Thunder when he does not report in when he is expected to. She tends to worry about Thunder a lot, but often times will kick his rear end for a few reasons: The first being is that she knows he won’t fight her back. This actually pisses her off, and she wants him to fight back. She once told Thunder, “You can beat me in a battle and you still you don’t even manage to make an effort!” A second reason is because her temper is prone to going off when he doesn’t report in or seems to forget the mission at hand. She tends to worry about his well being, and when she is that worried, she doesn’t like it, and so gives Thunder a few good kicks for it. The third reason is just to see how his fighting ability has remained the same or adapted to new situations. Though Flash may seem bad tempered and sarcastic, that is far from the truth. In reality, she is a very friendly girl who welcomes everyone she meets. She is the type of person to make and crack jokes, and has been known to get even the most bitter person to start laughing. She is also very protective of her friends, and will not hesitate to put someone in their place. Plot '''Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *Pyrokinesis: Flash is able to produce fire from any flammable material, causing it to be small as a nail or as big as an explosion of a volcano. Her power gives her the ability and the authority over ALL fires, even the ones not produced by her. For all flames MUST obey her. *Pyrogenesis: This power is similar to her pyrokinetic ability, but is much more dangerous. She is able to create fire out of thin air with no flammable substance. However, this power can get out of control. In a sense, she could literally blow up the world. However if such were to happen, she would end up killing herself from the use of it once the world exploded. The problem with this power though is that it manifests itself when Flash is extremely scared, angry, or extremely pissed. At the age of five when she became lost in a town from her family, she became scared and both powers went off at the same time. To this day, Flash still has regrets. *Super Speed: Flash is extremely fast at running, the greatest speed she has ever ran was 6000 mph, but in most cases she sticks to around 65 to 100 mph if she can. Flash is so fast, she can easily dodge things coming her way. One minute she could be behind you. The next second, she could be several blocks away. Whenever she runs fast, people are affected in that her speed produces a great breeze that ruffles clothing and hair and sometimes sends them flying back. She tends to not run this fast though as it can cause major complications to her body. The faster she runs, the more exhausted she becomes. She is also prone to bruising on her body due to the velocity force of the wind she produces at great speeds. Because of her super speed, she must wear specially designed clothes to avoid them from ripping off her body. *Firestarter Armor: Flash bears the Armor of Firestarter. This armor resembles a blue and white skier's uniform without sleeves. There are guards which covers her entire pelvis and hips. Her white gloves go up to her wrists, and her white boots reach up to her knees. In the center of both gloves and boots there is a blue line running vertically. Her helmet looks like a bicycle helmet. She calls it forth in the same way Thunder calls his armor, which is by raising an arm and tilting her face toward the sky, and suddenly shouting, “Armor of the Warrior! Now come!” When the armor is formed on her body, a fire blade also forms, and with its intense heat, she can melt concrete with a stroke of her sword. *Demon Spirit slayer: Flash’s attribute Faith, similar to Thunder’s Knowledge, allows her to battle pure spiritual demons, ghosts, and other wicked spirits. When a person is possessed, she is able to send her own spirit into their body and battle the offending spirit inside by the use of a special dagger called the Spirit’s Rage. It either allows her to kill the evil spirit, or send them into a world like abyss from which they cannot escape. Because of her faith attribute, Flash is also immune to mind control and magic based attacks. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Renji El Britannia *Thunder Copiel *Britannia Imperial Family